


Changes

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dr Horribles Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Gen, Yuletide, Yuletide 2008, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for: HopefulNebula in the Yuletide 2008 Challenge</p><p>Much thanks to my beta, Fred!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopefulNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/gifts).



> Written for: HopefulNebula in the Yuletide 2008 Challenge
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, Fred!

  
Bill- No! _Dr Horrible_ looked around his apartment, at all of the people celebrating the downfall of Captain Hammer. Or his induction into the Evil League of Evil. He doubted that most of them cared about the difference.

Billy might have cared, but Dr Horrible did not. He couldn't afford to care. So he milled through the crowd, smirking and schmoozing when appropriate. He nodded to the Bad Horse Chorus, who had thoughtfully provided some music for the party, and then thanked the Purple Pimp for providing the girls.

The actions were all mechanical, however, dictated by the rules of the odd, villainous society he now belonged to. Dr Horrible surveyed his guests and smirked.

He had done it. He had achieved his greatest goal in life. Dr Horrible was understandably smug. But, deep inside of him, beneath the goggles and the lab coat and the accolades, the last shred of the man named Billy Buddy curled up and wept for his lost love.

Dr Horrible ruthlessly suppressed the emotion. He couldn't afford to have weaknesses like love and humanity if he was to join the Evil League of Evil. He had changed, and as far as Dr Horrible was concerned, the night on which Penny died, Billy died too.


End file.
